Midnight Melody
by Kikurishi
Summary: This song and melody only for you. SMUT Yaoi


**One-shot! Just a short chapter, don't worry I didn't ditch the smut part for all those perv mind 'kay? So don't like Yaoi don't read :3**

**Disclaimer: Did not own DGM**

It was a cold midnight, all of the exorcists, the scientists and even an abnormal creatures enjoying the party that had been held to celebrate the war that they had finally won. A victory that they had gained from the help of their dear Destroyer of Time, Allen walker.

Among all the cheerful voices from the crowds, a black silhouette standing alone in the dark at the balcony of the Black Order gazing the stars that was painted to the night sky. Reminisce the past, he never thought that his petite lover would bring such a huge change to all the sentient being. Maybe that's the reason he had fall in love with the innocent bean sprout.

"Yuu?" a white shadow standing on the door entrance hugging a white cat. Approaching his lover and lifted the white fluffy kitten to his lover face "Momo so cute isn't he yuu?"

"Che,moyashi...get that thing away from me!" pushing the cat from his face glaring to his lover as a sign to show how much he dislike and loathe anything with four feet "And you name this pest?!!" as a vein popped on his head, jealous over a small kitten when his lover shows more affection to the kitten more than him.

"Yuu…I love you" putting the kitten down with a proper manner before give his lover a hug and a small peck on his cheek.

Maybe he's just imagining it, but kanda can heard the moyashi sounds a bit sad. Like a person that saying goodbye to his loved one before parting away from them. The Japanese boy sending a confused look to his lover.

Allen chuckled,his samurai really had a funny reaction when he confused "yuu,what with that funny face?" the white-haired caressing his lover cheeks.

"Moyashi,your acting so weird..." pulling his lover waist before crashing his lips to Allen's. Sliding his tongue into the delectable cavern marking every spot that he can get. Allen's let out a soft moan as he deepen the kiss to heated more the sensation of their passionate kiss.

"Yuu...I love you" resting his head on kanda's chest after they broke from the kissed. Lifting his head as he cupped the older boy's cheek gazing into the cobalt eyes, full of gallant and vigor. One strong feeling that the sullen boy think he can't never possess, forever.

"Oi moyashi,what's wrong with you anyway?" worried when he catches the feeling of lament from the quiet boy in front of him.

"Yuu...come with me please" Allen dragging kanda with him when he have a firm hold on kanda's wrist.

Again he was confused by the white-haired boy, he was acting so weird the whole today. First,he asked kanda for a dance which kanda had to agreed in the end because he couldn't take it anymore when the optimistic boy keep annoyed Allen insisted saying that he will prepare all meals for him for the rest of the 's up with all of that? Not to mentioned when the boy keep repeating the same words again and again, especially when-

"Yuu...I love you" Allen smiles to kanda still dragging the taller boy

Kanda twitched, the moyashi had been saying the same exact words for almost thirty-seven times already,doesn't he ever get tired? Kanda know he did since the words keep echoing inside his mind.

XXX

"What are we doing here moyashi?" he observing their surrounding

They were in the white room from the ark,a white piano and a few stuff was left behind untouched by the war, the scientists just cease studying the ark and everything that related to Millennium Earl.

"Yuu…can you listen to me singing?" Allen position himself standing in front on the a glance to the navy boy and wink to him before putting his finger on the piano.

Now kanda Yuu was certain something is definitely wrong with the trying to say something but was cut off when Allen begin to sing the song he wrote for kanda.

_From here we apart_

_When I fly away from your arms_

_Please don't cry for me _

_For I will always be watching over you _

_This shadow and soul that I left to you_

_Won't you hold them forever?_

_A melancholy heart from your fragile heart_

_In the end what will we be?_

_My journey ends here_

_Will you promise me that you will always smile?_

_Tomorrow I won't be here anymore_

_So I bid you a farewell_

_A goodnight kiss only for you_

_Tomorrow I won't be here anymore_

_Keep your path open forever_

_For a new soul will come for you_

_From here we apart_

_When I fly away from your arms_

_My wish were tainted by a beautiful twilight scar_

_When we parted will you still love me?_

_Please don't cry for me _

_For I will always be watching over you _

_Forever was just a deception_

_For one day it will lead us astray_

_From here we apart_

_When I fly away from your arms_

_Please don't cry for me _

_For I will always be watching over you _

_This shadow and soul that I left to you_

_Won't you hold them forever?_

_A different route will lead us astray_

_But my heart shall be yours forever_

_Hold it dear for it was the only memory I can give to you_

_Tomorrow I won't be here anymore_

_So I bid you a farewell_

_A goodnight kiss only for you_

_Remember those words from me_

_I will always love you..._

Silent lingers among them, kanda tried to decipher the meaning of Allen's song. What did Allen try to tell him? Kanda leaned forward pulling Allen in a warm embrace. He understand it know,his 'treasure' will leave him sooner or most precious treasure will fade away stolen by the cruelty of gritted his teeth,no..he won't let Allen see him shade a won't let Allen sees his weak side.

"Why Allen? Tell me…" kanda trying to keep his emotionless toned

A droplet of tears formed on Allen's silver eyes,tighten the embrace from kanda.

"My innocence killing me Yuu…I tried to tell you...but...but I just can't" Allen's voice devoured by his tears "Yuu...today will be my last day...only me and komui knew about this" Allen shrink himself deeper into his lover chest

That darn komui knew about this,yet he didn't even inform it to him? That explain why komui looks so down since last Allen pleaded to komui just keep this between them both.

"Y-yuu…can I be yours for the rest of the night?"

"Allen...you will always be mine" for the very fist time,the smile that he never shows to anyone,he give it to the only person that worth it,his Allen.

XXX

The room was filled with the scene of lust,love and passion.

Tracing his tongue from Allen' shoulder to his collarbone before landed a soft kiss on the boy's evident of lust was sparks in the navy boy's eyes,sucking the delicate neck when his hand reach to Allen's member stroking it gently as another moan escaped from the boy beneath him.

"Hah...hyaa...touch...me more…yuu" Allen's moved his hands to kanda's hair,untied the beautiful silky hair when it falls and touches Allen's face.

To Allen,kanda yuu is the most elegant and graceful person he ever ...a thousand secrets was perfectly hidden behind it as a study wall stand tall preventing anyone from breaking until when allen walker came to his life,as he was the only one able to slipped into those dark heart penetrate it with his light.

Kanda insert his first finger into Allen's opening making the boy whimper in and licking the trembles boy's earlobe as he continue to insert another finger followed by the next finger.

"Ahhh!!" he felt kanda's stabbing into him with a brutal force,fisting the sheets when his hips bucks from kanda's sudden thrust.

He tried his best not to hurt Allen so much as he keep thrusting harder inside Allen. The white-haired boy biting his nails into kanda's back as he begging for kanda to move faster.

"Ngh…hnnn...y-yuu...faster please..." Allen knew this will the last time he ever going to feels his beloved make love to there is no tomorrow for him.

Comply to his Allen needs,kanda thrusting faster from a slow rhythm steadying his pace as he move even to restrain himself anymore,kanda hold Allen's hips as he warned Allen he will thrust even harder and just nodded allowing his lover to do as he pleases to him.

"Come for me Allen" nipping the pink nipples.

Allen can feel the thrust from kanda, in and out as he alsmot reached to his climax.

"I'm going to come"

"Then come for me Allen" another thrust pushing with all his might inside Allen.

"Yuu!!!" Allen come spilled the white cum around his thigh, dropping his sweaty body to the bed,letting kanda licking the white fluids.

Kanda lay next to Allen pulling the boy into his arms caressing his hairs.

"I love you allen walker" kissing the boy forehead

Allen let out a weak smile "Yuu…I love you" snuggling into the raven-haired.

XXX

He standing in front of the grave,his lover name was carved on the tombstone.

The moment his love one left him,he find nothing worth to love this person worth it,his heart,his strength,his happiness,his future…his allen.

Suddenly,kanda hears someone whisper to him through the winds making him turn his head,shutting his eyes to hear the beautiful voice hummed through the wind.

"_Yuu…I love you"_

***sob sob*..well I got nothing to say T_T..thanks for those who read this. **


End file.
